Rebirth
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Helga Katrina Sinclair is resurrected by Barnabas Collins and his task force of superhuman vigilantes. joining them, she seeks to free herself from the ghosts of her past and redeem herself
**Rebirth**

Falling. That's all I remember. Falling hard on a hard rock surface. Then my world went black as I, Helga Katrina Sinclair was dead to the world

And then… I awoke in the strangest and most mystifying place

"Where… where am I? Is this Heaven? Or is this Hell?" I ask, as I get up. I gasp because I feel no sudden amount of pain. I see that my legs, arms, bones and neck are fully healed. I also find this strange mark on my body which resembles two angels praying  
and a cross in the center. I test it by scratching myself and to my surprise… no blood. Could this be? Yes, it is. I've been gifted with the ultimate power: Immortality

I get off the operational table and look around and see my surroundings. A medical office with strange equipment, tracking monitors, etc. I open the door and see all kinds of men and women in matching blue uniforms walking down a hallway. One said to  
me he was glad that they rescued me

They

Who's they? The ones that rescued me from that bottomless volcano and resurrected me? The ones who freed me from Roark's enslavement and granted me a second chance? Whoever they are, I want to meet them. To know why and who they are and… what this strange  
new world has for me

"ah, good, you're up at last" says a kindly middle aged man dressed in a scientist outfit. He has long black hair, a flowing beard and mustache plus a very snazzy top hat on his head. The most peculiar thing about him was the fact that he had no legs  
which explained how he moved himself around in the mechanical wheelchair

"um hello. What is the year, sir? Where- where am I?" I ask nervously

"you're in the year 2016. You're in Los Angeles, California. I am Professor Arliss Loveless, scientist, inventor and doctor of SHIELD" the man says

"2016? My god… this is the future" I gasp in excitement and horror as all I knew from the past were dead for nearly thousands of years

"come with me. The Director wants to see you personally" Dr. Loveless says, escorting me to the main office

"ah, Miss Sinclair. Welcome back to the land of the living. I must say, your body has remarkably improved" a pale-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed vampire says at me. He is dressed in a formal double breasted suit. Next to him is another man; a pale,  
healthy man dressed in cowboy garb with a mustache on his face and the odor of liquor on his breath

"oh pardon me, allow me to introduce myself: I am Barnabas Collins, director of SHIELD. This is my second in command John Holliday, but we call him Doc" Barnabas says, I say hello to him and Doc

"so… this is the future huh? Where's the flying cars?" I ask

"come again?" Dr. Loveless asks

"flying cars, alien ships, levitating buildings… that kind of future?" I ask

"seems she's a bit loopy after bein' revived and all, boss" Doc whispered to Barnabas

"no, no, my dear, we aren't there… yet. Please have a seat. Would you care for a refreshment?" Barnabas offers

"tea please" I answer like a proper lady

"of course. I see you've adapted to new American standards" Barnabas remarks, giving me my cup of tea

"sir, what are those things on your fingers? Those shiny colored things?" I ask, as I'm drawn to their bright glow

"oh these are our standard issue Infinity Rings. The location and details of how we got them are classified for the moment until we're finished with your briefing. But I will tell you this and only this; they are items of immense and unexplainable power.  
In the wrong hands… it could seal man's fate for extinction" Barnabas says calmly

"of course sir. I understand. I'm… not sure about this new world, but… my old life is gone. I will follow your every order and obey your every command in the line of duty for the protection and security of our country. I won't kill any women or children  
or any innocents in combat. I won't rob, pillage or destroy locales for intentions of causing civil unrest. Finally any references to the late Commander Lyle Tiberius Roark and the Atlantis expedition will be ignored" I say strongly and firmly

"Very good, Lieutenant. Welcome to the new world" Barnabas says, offering me his hand. I shake it firmly and proudly

"come along. The others are very eager to say hello" Barnabas says affably, him, Doc and Dr. Loveless escorting me to the main room where I met a rather alarming host of some of the most unusual, extraordinary and eccentric characters I've ever met

"so, you're the new blood, huh? Welcome to the pack" a burly, muscular man in a long trench coat said proudly, slapping me playfully on the back. "easy Marv. She's disoriented a bit from entering the 21st century" a tall, bald and very attractive man  
said in an eloquent European accent. He was dressed in a snazzy black suit, red tie and the oddest thing about him was the barcode on his head

"who are you?" I ask nervously. "my name is Agent 47. I serve as team marksman and combat specialist for Director Collins and Task Force Z" 47 answers

"what's Task Force Z?" I ask

"that's us. All of us. We are an army consisting of the most legendary, most expendable and courageous heroes and heroines of time to confront only the most dangerous and most highly impossible threats to mankind. We're more of a last defense for all  
the other metas on Earth should situations get out of control" Barnabas explains

"so… we're superheroes. Is that it?" I ask proudly

"we're more like freelance heroes for hire, missy. Guys and girls who only take down the worst of the worst for the biggest price" says a man dressed in a commando outfit

"ah! A new recruit" a giant mud monster bellows joyously

"Helga, this is Clayface. He's the muscle of the group. He can also shapeshift, meaning mimic certain objects… and people" Barnabas says as the mud being transforms into an exact lookalike of me

"wow. This… this is extraordinary. I think this is my kind of place" I exclaim excitedly, kneeling before Barnabas and genuflecting

"what was that for?" Barnabas asks

"for giving me a second chance at life. For giving me a chance to redeem myself. To find a new path, a new life, a new meaning to my existence. I know you guys are very… eccentric, and aren't from around here at all, but you take care of each other, respect  
and love one another, and you never ever leave anyone behind. That… is the kind of people I'd like to associate myself with" I say

"good speech, Miss Sinclair" a butch, masculine woman says to me affectionately. She is dressed in regal Imperial armour, greaves and all

"I'm Helga. Who are you?" I ask, bewitched by the mystery woman staring at me

"call me Rikke. I…" Rikke says as both our lips lock in a passionate kiss

"I love you" Helga gasps

"same here" Rikke gasps, panting

"well, see you're gettin' acquainted" a slender, brown-haired man says in a rural accent

"take it easy Willie, it's probably just puppy love" a mustached cowboy man says

"Barnabas?" I ask, my eyes locked on Rikke's

"yes?" he asks

"where's my cabin?" I ask

"I'm glad you asked. You get to room with Rikke" Barnabas answers

Without saying a word, we dash into our cabin and close the door

"I… I'm so nervous. I never ever did this before…" I stammer as Rikke pushes me onto the bed

"let me show you how the people of Earth do it…" Rikke grins

 **12 hours later…**

I wake up and gasp as I'm invisible in the mirror. I then see fang marks on my neck which are now healed. A smile forms on my lips. I am a vampire. I am a mistress of the night. A protector of the innocent and punisher of the guilty. I hear some snoring  
next to me. I turn my head and see Rikke snoring softly in our coffin. Then it hit me; Barnabas, Doc, everyone else

They're all VAMPIRES

"well good morning sunshine" said a heavy red-armored man with a Southern accent

"morning. I'm Helga Sinclair. Who are you?" I ask

"name's Sarge, commander of the Blood Gulch Red Army" Sarge explains

"what's Blood Gulch?" I ask curiously

"well pull up a chair and I'll tell you every little nook and cranny of details…" Sarge says, as he told me everything; the longstanding rivalry between the Reds and Blues, their misadventures, their frequent run-ins with Project Freelancer and the nefarious  
Chairman

"that… was a very creative story Sarge. I do believe we are getting along just fine" I say eloquently

"Sarge, is that the new rookie?" says a yellow-armored man. Next to him was a maroon-armored man and last was a pink or lightish red-armored man

"it definitely is, meat sack. Helga this is my second in command Richard Dick Simmons or Simmons 2.0"

"pleasure to meet you, sir"

"it's all mine"

"this one is Franklin Delano Donut. Don't ask about the name"

"wow, I cant believe we revived you after being stuck in that volcano"

"and lastly, this lazy, insubordinate excuse for a soldier is Dexter Grif"

"hmm… I'm guessing you're the slacker of the team, right?" I ask

"you guessed it right" Sarge says

"well hello cockbite, welcome to the wild side" says a heavy dark blue-armored woman

"who are you?" I ask

"come, come Tex, no need to fight with new teammates. Helga, allow me to introduce you to Project Freelancer's most adaptive, strongest and durable soldier ever. This is Tex. She handles our simulations and combat sessions" Barnabas explains

"Helga Sinclair, nice to meet you" I say, shaking Tex's hand

"wow, you got a good grip. Pretty amazing for a chick who was buried in a deserted volcano for 2,000 years" Tex comments

"Tex, behave yourself, she's new here. Helga, Tex has… well, she has attitude. Don't let her upset you" says a young woman dressed in a purple spandex suit

"oh where are my manners? I'm Helena Queen, but you can call me Huntress. I'm the relationship counsellor on the SHIELD Helicarrier and I'm also the field commander" Huntress says, shaking my hand

"it's very nice to meet you" I say

"come on sweetheart, let's go to my office. I need to check to see if you're suffering any traumas after your revival" Huntress coos softly, both of us entering her office

"aww sweetie are you crying? Here honey, have some tissues" Huntress coos, as I blow my nose while sobbing over the loss of my beloved Milo Thatch

"Milo…" I say

"Who?" Huntress asks

"Milo James Thatch. He… he was a great man. He died in Atlantis from tuberculosis. I swore to him I'd avenge him. But now… him, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, all of them… they're all dead…" I say, sobbing some more as Huntress hugs me close

"shhh… there, there…shhh… it's ok…it's alright…shhh" Huntress coos, comforting me

"I'm sure they're up there looking down on you. We're your new family now. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Let me put on some music to calm you down" Huntress says, putting a CD onto a record

"who sings this?" I ask, as I hear 70s styled rock music

"Yvonne Elliman. Whenever my patients or teammates are sad, depressed or lonely, I play them this song and that cheers them up. _Try not to get worried, try not to turn onto problems that upset you, ohhh, don't you know everything's alright, yes, everything's fine…"_ Huntress  
sang softly, as I pay close attention to the lyrics and all at once, my sadness is gone

"see? Isn't that better?" Huntress asks sweetly as the song's over

"yes. Thank you so much" I say thankfully

"oh! I almost forgot… I found this in your backpack when we found you…" Huntress said, digging through her purse until I saw it: the Shepherd's Journal

"oh…my…god" I gasp in awe

"I know how much Milo meant to you, and I know you miss him very much, but now you have a chance to continue his work" Huntress says comfortingly, giving me the journal

"I… I'll do this. For Milo's memory" I vow, Huntress offering me a proud smile

"alright rookie, get your gear! We got work!" Axton the commando barks through the door

"oh my gosh!" I gasp, realizing I'm not in the 1900s and I have no idea how to use modern-age weaponry

"here, catch" says a bloody-faced woman, tossing me a infinite-loaded Colt Peacemaker

"thanks" I say, holstering it in my coat pocket

"ok here's the plan; the Reavers are attacking George Stacy High. They're holding over 76 students and teachers hostage until they get the late Dr. Curt Connors' Lizard formula to populate their army. Two teams will be needed for this job. One team will  
free the hostages, the other will join me in taking out the Reavers. Any questions?" Barnabas asks, me raising a hand

"um… who are the Reavers?" I ask curiously

"they're mutant mercenaries employed by a terrorist corporation called Hyperion. They're despicable, cold-blooded murderers who kill men, women and children because it's fun" says a young woman with red hair dressed in a green skintight spandex suit

"Helga, this is Jean Grey-Summers. She's our medical nurse and mutant power trainer for our new mutant trainees. She'll be aiding you on this mission to show you the ropes" Barnabas says

"Hi. I'm Helga" I say, shaking her hand

"I can tell you're frightened, confused and bewildered over your new environments. Just stay calm and relax; everything is going to be fine. Once this is over, we will help you in finding your late friend's work and finish what he started" Jean says

"you promise?" I ask Barnabas, a tear dripping from my eye

"I promise. I always keep my word to my soldiers. I don't know if Milo is still alive but I can assure you if he left any traces of himself behind, we will find them and decipher them to finish his unfinished business" Barnabas says

"thank you" I say, about to break down into tears

"hey come on kid, no time for waterworks. We don't allow any Debbie Downers in here" Axton barked, slapping my back playfully

"you're right. I'm sorry everyone. In the past… I wasn't the good woman you thought I was. I did horrible things, killed people, lied to people. I… I never expected this to happen. But now… I'm alive again. I will never ever feel the taste of Death again  
nor will I continue to be haunted by the specters of my past. I am reborn, I have a new purpose, a new family, a new mission and a new life" I say, everyone applauding my speech

"Congratulations Lieutenant, you've earned these" said a man dressed in a black trenchcoat, red tie, black hat and mask handing me my very own Infinity Rings

"wow" I gasp

 **Later…**

"Ok, Doc; you, John, Marv, Wolverine, Axton and 47 head into the back of the building and find a way to free the hostages without being spotted. Helga; you, Jean, Maya, Kelly, Nyssa and Achilles are with me. We're going after the Reavers in the break  
room. Everyone understand their orders?" Barnabas asks

"sir, yes, sir" we answer

"ok then, let's go to work" Barnabas orders, we move out

"good luck kid. You're gonna need it" Marv said confidently, giving me a playful nudge on the shoulder. I gulp nervously as Jean places her hand over my shoulder for support

"you can do this" Jean says confidently, as all of a sudden I remember; my hand-to-hand combat skills, my marksmanship, my expert interrogating moves, everything

"BARNABAS! LOOK OUT" I holler as a skull-faced armored man fired a bazooka missile in our direction. I point my rings at it, and with a loud sound, the missile explodes in a vapor

"good save, Helga! Now try to take that guy down" Nyssa orders proudly

"who the hell are you?" the skull man asks

"someone you don't wanna mess with" I say, about to shoot him before I see Roark's ghost. Him laughing at me, saying I can never redeem myself, saying I'm forever caught in his shadow

"what the hell is she doing?" Kelly asks

"she's fighting her dark side. Let it happen" says a tall, muscled man dressed in a black metallic batsuit

"NO" I yell, lunging at the skull man with lightning speed, bringing both of us crashing down into the break room

"what the fuck? WHO ARE YOU?" screams a bald, goateed man with a cybernetic arm. I guess he's the leader of the Reavers

"Helga Sinclair, I'm reborn… and you're obsolete" I boast, delivering a powerful upper cross to his arm torso, crushing its collarbones and rending it useless

"AAAAAGGGHH" Donald Pierce screams in pain

"shoot this goddamn bitch" another man orders, the bullets bouncing right off me as I walk right to them

"they aint slowin' her down, man! She's a… she's something from the other side" Pretty Boy whimpers as I bend and break his gun's barrel

"damn right I am" I say coolly, knocking him out cold with a jab to the cerebral cortex

"you little…" Skullbuster growls, getting back up and lunging at me. I counter his attack with a judo kick to the patella and a counter-cross hit to the chest. I slowly fracture his ribs with a roundhouse jab before finishing him with a piledriver

"who's next?" I ask, the other Reavers scared like whimpering cowards. Without a word, they drop their weapons and surrender

"that's better" I say more calmly, handcuffing Pierce and the other mooks before tying up the rest of them

"boss! The hostages- they're all out" Axton says through the communicator

"what about the Reavers?" Two-Face asks

"I was hoping you'd ask that, Mr. Dent" I reply as I bring out the unconscious bodies of the Reavers using my newly inherited superhuman strength

"oh my god… she did it. She beat 'em. She passed the test" a black man in a cowboy suit said in awe

"yes she did. I'm very proud of her": Barnabas replies, as I drop the Reavers at his feet

"That was a very successful and extraordinarily brave job you did. I'm promoting you to Chief Executive Director of SHIELD. You'll have access to all of our mission files, our briefings, dossiers, everything" Barnabas says proudly

"thank you" I say with pride and happiness

"so… where will you go now?" Axton asks as I ponder whether to stay with the people that revived me out of the goodness of their heart

"I belong with you guys. As the creed says; we ride the highways together, we roam eternal together, bad boys now, bad boys forever, bad boys for life" I say, giving Barnabas a big hug

 **The next day…**

"Helga, there's a new mission coming up. I wanna ask you something" Hank Foxx asks me the next morning at my workstation

"go ahead, Henry" I say politely

"as we recall, you gained every ounce of info and intel on the criminal arms organization known as Hyperion, right?" Hank asks

"yes. Is there something I missed?" I ask, gettingthe eerie feeling that my next enemy would be one that would haunt me and everyone and especially the world forever

"yes. How much do you know about Handsome Jack?" Hank asks


End file.
